We have closed our previous high-risk sarcoma study and are hoping to open a new study in the next year. In collaboration with several other centers, we will studying a marrow purging approach using a monoclonal antibody and quantitative real time PCR (see Dr. Mackall's report). We have just closed our OncoLar. study in recurrent osteosarcoma and are currently finalizing the data for a paper. Briefly, the data demonstrate a 50% reduction in circulating IGFI levels with no changes in IGFBP3 levels or IGFII levels, an no further IGFI reduction with the addition of tamoxifen. No objective responses were seen. We have begun a new study for newly diagnosed localized and metastatic osteosarcoma patients in collaboration with several other centers. This study will attempt to determine the value of various new imaging techniques in predicting response to neoadjuvant chemotherapy as well as to prospectively perform gene expression profiling analysis on all tumors. It will also pilot the application of high-dose alkylating agent therapy with peripheral stem cell rescue for all metastatic patients and patients who demonstrate a poor histologic response to standard neoadjuvant therapy.